Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking
by MesserGirl
Summary: Sure they were trained detectives but how far did their training go they must have missed the chapter 'what to do when you're held hostage with a mad man and his gun'. Series 7ish - DL
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I know it's not very christmassy like but, i put alot of effort into this, so i hope you all enjoy it, thanks Carla. By the way i own nothing (yet) ;) I know it's not the usual christmas stuff but let's have a go shall we.

"Oh come on," Lindsay yelled at the computer infront of her, if it wasn't for the fact it was an expensive piece of equipment then she would have thrown on the floor by now, She was so close to finding the connection to the victim and the murderer but close isn't in her job description, she had to be certain.

He could walk free if she didn't find the connection and she sure as hell wasn't gonna' let that happen, she had promised the victims Mother that sooner or later she would find the person responsible for her Daughters death.

"Hey babe the computer givin' you a hard time " Danny said walking over to Lindsay with Flack by his side

"Take a break why don't you, some fresh air will do you good, coffee might help aswell " Flack suggested

"Flack's right and you know it, don't stress yourself out, you've got alot to deal with, so just take it easy, for me " Danny said flashing her the famous Messer grin

Danny was right Lindsay had been dealing with alot the past few months

"Yeah, you're right it might help " She said trying to smile but it was clear to the others it was fake. Danny walked towards Lindsay until he was face to face with her, he hugged her petite body, she was so fragile to him, yeah sure she was strong, brave, smart and somewhat irresistable but at the same time vunerable.

Danny wanted to make sure no one in the world would hurt her again, this was the woman he loved, the woman he cherished.

He kissed her forehead

"You wanna' go get some coffee with your adorable husband " He said smiling

But all Lindsay noticed was Flack laughing at Dannys comment

Lindsay only nodded in response to Dannys question

"You're paying Messer" She said with a small giggle

"Yeah, don't I always Messer " He said with a wink towards Lindsay, she smiled at him in response

"So, you wanna' tell me what's inside of that pretty little head of your " Danny asked taking a sip of his hot black coffee from his cup, Lindsay looked at him and smiled

"I'm fine, really i'm fine just a little tired, if you've not forgotten our 18 month old Daughter who by the way doesn't like to sleep at night " She said with a grin,

"Look, I know it's been hard recently, but you can't let him get to you, he's not worth it, he's gone, me and Lucy are still here"

"I know but our home just doesn't feel like it's ours anymore it's just some place where a crazy serial killer broke in to kill you, I don't feel safe anymore, and I know i've got you and as much as I love you, you can't protect me from this, I need to find my own way back without some therapist i've just met asking me about my life story"

"I know babe, i'm here for you and I want you to get better, I don't wanna' pressure you to do so, but i miss you" Danny said then taking a gulp of his coffee

He looked at Lindsay, her face pale as usual, he hadn't heard her laugh properly since the night she saved him and their daughter from a crazy serial killer who had vowed to kill Danny.

What Lindsay really needed was a good nights rest and the support of her friends but with Stella gone Lindsay had missed her friend, Sure she had taken a liking to Jo, but Jo wasn't their to help Lindsay through the ups and downs of her and Danny's relationship. But she couldn't live in the past as she might miss something important in the present.

"I'm gonna' be ok " Lindsay said taking hold of Dannys' hand trying to reassure him, "Is Lucy still stayin' at your Moms' tonight? "

"Yeah, yeah she'll be fine there, She's a Messer, loving, caring and a heck of a cook, we'll know when she's older but if she burns the toast in the morning then she gets that from you " He said grinning

"Oh, thanks a bunch " She said smiling, She looked into his deep blue eyes, his eyes fixed on her, She could normally get ost in them, so full of life, and so blue, crystal blue, ocean blue, he normally hid them behind his glasses. She had missed it just the two of them but Lucy made them had made them a real family.

"I think we need to get back to work, i've got a hell of alot of work to do, but it's been fun just talking and drinking coffee like the good old days " Danny said

"Yeah " Lindsay added but was interupted by the ringing of Dannys phone,

"Messer, yeah, yeah i'll be there soon as, " He said replacing the phone back into his pocket. he looked at Lindsay

"It's ok, i'll walk, I want some fresh air anyway "

"You sure ? " Danny asked "I'll drop you off i'm sure Hawkes and Flack can handle for a few extra minutes "

"Yeah, i'm sure it's easier anyway, i'll see you later, Love you " She said kiss his cheek and placing a 20 Dollar bill in the middle of the table and getting up.

She headed in the direction of the crime lab, somewhere she could call her home, somwhere she had and hoped she could always feel safe.

She entered the building and pressed the button for the 35th floor like normal, she waited for it to stop and make it's usual _ping _sound like it did every time she used it and more. She felt relaxed after having some fresh air like she could do anything and she was going to put it to the test.

She entered her shared office with Danny and grabbed the file she was working on from her desk, she flicked through it scanning everything she saw, looking for something that could give her a helping hand

"I knew it " Lindsay yelled

Pratically running through the lab, breaking basic rules, skiding round the corner in to DNA, if she was right this was the major break in the case.

"Come on " She said bent over the computer screen " HA " she yelled

"Lindsay, is everything alright " Mac said stciking his head from the door,

"Huh, oh right, yeah, everything's great, I think I may have jsut found the missing piece to the puzzle, you remember the stain we found on the vics left ear, when I ran it through trace oit came back as honey, but then I ran it through CODIS and it came up with a name and address, the stain was a mixture of honey and salivia which belongs to a Mr Jake Harwood, shall we pick him up " Lindsay said with a huge grin

"Oh but there's no need for that, i'm already here and no one's leaving to get anyone that's a dead cert', now if you wanna' stay alive I suggest you do as I say, YOU " He said pointing the gun towards Mac "Pull the fire alarm and YOU " He said switching to Lindsay " You're gonna' help me " The man said with a devious mile on his face,

Mac slowly walked over to the fire alarm, He didn't want to do it but if it meant getting everyone out of the building then so be it, without hesitating he pulled the small red leaver down and within seconds aloud bell could be heard throughout the building. The whole building emptyed within seconds leaving Mac and Lindsay alone with a murderer and he had the upper hand

Sure they were trained detectives but how far did their training go they must have missed the chapter _what to do when you're held hostage with a mad man and his gun._

"What do you want from us " " Lindsay asked

The man could do nothing but smile

"I just need to keep you here a while is all pretty lady, If my plan goes without a hitch then you just might make it out of here alive, HA, maybe even both of you might survive" He laughed

"So, what's the plan then ? " Mac spoke up

"Ah, well i guess i could let you in on it but all you need to know it's gonna' be the bomb " He said mocking Mac using his finger as a clock

Mac turned to Lindsay and realized just how bad this could get.

"There's a bomb " Mac yelled

"Well I can see who's the smart one here " He said laughing once again

" Where is it ? " Lindsay asked

"You'll find out in ... 6 minutes " He said looking at his watch

" So, wait what are _you_ gonna' do ? " Lindsay asked

"Well I have nothing to live for so what the hell lets go out with a bang "

" But why us, why a bomb " Mac asked

"I'm getting a little sick of you asking questions, i'm the one with the gun, so shut up or I swear to God i'll blow her brains out " He yelled

Mac backed away not wanting to endanger Lindsay life anymore

"Please let us go "

" I don't think so sugar " He said smiling

Outside the lab -

"Hey Jo, what's goin' on up there ? " Danny asked

"Fire alarm, but no fire, they're not letting anyone back up there till' they now it's safe " She answered

" You seen Lindsay anywhere ? " He asked

" Nope, sorry last time I saw her she was heading out with you, but she'll be here somewhere

" Jo said with a smile

"Yeah, thanks anywhere " Danny continued to search for Lindsay with the help of Flack and Sheldon.

" Hey, sid you seen Linds round here ? " Flack asked

" last time I saw her she was going to her locker but that was this morning, sorry, but if I see her i'll be sure to tell her you were looking for her, But have you seen Mac anywhere I have some interesting news about the body he found "

" No, sorry but it's crowed round here i'm sure you just missed him " Flack said smiling to his friend

Flack carried on searching for Lindsay as did Danny and Sheldon.

" Hey Flack you found her yet " Sheldon asked

" No, and i've been round the building and she's no where to be seen just like Mac" Flack said with a worried look creeping onto his face,

"Maybe danny found her "

" yeah, lets hope so, I think there's something goin' on up there "

" Why do you think that ? " Flack asked

"There's supposidly a fire and Mac's no where to be seen, he's head of the crime lab , he should be sortin' everyone out and Lindsay she's working on a case of a murdered Millionaire and from what I heard she was close to breaking it "

" Yeah, I think you might be on to something " Flack added

" We need to ... " Sheldon was interupted by the sound of an explosion,

The crowd at the front of the lab ducked their heads at the almighty sound, glass shatered from windows near by, Car alarms blarred and people screamed.

_A/N- Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year Everyone, _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Ok so this is the second chapter, i had to think about this one so here goes nothing, hope you all enjoy, Peace out !

Carla

I own nothing!

Danny ran to Sheldon and Flack, the noise from the blast affected their hearing, as the whole crowd in front of the lab moved away, Something inside of Danny clicked. Lindsay was still in their, _His Montana_,

"Flack, Lindsay still in their, we have to get her out " Danny yelled pointing to the building

Lindsay continued to cough as the dust and smoke from the wreak filled her lungs, Her head pounded from the second she opened her eyes, She tried to move but failed her legs were caught under beam. She moved viciously but stopped as the pain became to servea.

She moved her hand from under the solid cement of the collapsed walls and placed it onto her stomach, she yelped in pain as she pressed down, She didn't dare to look down but she had to,

"Oh god " she squeeled in pain as she saw the metal stick out from her abdomen

"Ok, it's ok Lindsay, just stay calm, he's gonna' come and save you, he promised to protect you " She said trying to breath as normal as possible, but the metal pipe in her stomach once again sprang to her mind

"i'm gonna' be ok... i'm fine " She said with a shiver and a cough, which caused her more pain, she felt something dig into her side, with her free hand she tried to grab it out of her pocket _' My phone, i'm saved ' _

She wanted to laugh but it caused her too much pain, she attempted to ring Danny's cell but there was no signal, her almost laughter had turned to tears

Her head started to throb again, She could feel the warm blood trickle down her cold face.

She closed her eyes shut and tried to remove her self from the pipe, but the pain was to immense and she let out a cry.

Aloud shriek had awoken an unconscious Mac, he was also trapped under the rubble, he tried to move free.

He and Lindsay had tried to escape from the building as the bomb went off, he and Lindsay were thrown into different directions, He just hoped Lindsay was ok.

Mac was trapped under the rubble a few minor cuts and bruises but he was certain he was ok.

"Lindsay " He shouted removing the rubble off of his body trying to escape,

"Lindsay " He shouted once more

He became worried when she didn't reply to him

More falling rubble startled Mac as he gained more freedom from the rubble, he was able to stand up and search for Lindsay

"Lindsay "

No reply

"Come on Linds " He yelled

"Mac " came a quiet voice

"Lindsay, where are you, keep talking to me "

"i'm here Mac"

Mac made his way through the rubble and bent down at Lindsay left side moving small amounts of rubble until he saw the pipe, His face drained with colour

"Hey Lindsay, you're gonna' be ok, I'm gonna' try and get some help, just stay calm, it's gonna' be alright " Mac said trying to offer some comfort

Lindsay only smiled

" I know " She said clsing her eyes

Mac removed the hair from her eyes pushing it back, He saw his hand covered in blood, looking back at Lindsay head he saw the deep gash on the right side of her temple

"Hey, Lindsay open your eyes, Look at me " Mac said

She opened her eyes and looked into his,

_God, she would have given anything to see his ocean blue one more time, _

"Mac, can i ask you a question ? " She whispered

" Yeah, course you can " He replied

"Would it... would it be easier to give up " She asked in a whimpy voice

"No... Now come on, you'll be out of here in no time and you're gonna' go home with your husband and your beautiful daughter " Mac reassured her, She slowly nodded and smiled

Mac took of his light blue shirt leaving him in just a vest, He placed the shirt on to her wound, she yelped in pain

"I know, I know, i'm sorry " He said bringing a tear to his eye, she was in a great deal of pain and she couldn't handle it.

Lindsay closed her eyes shut, and began to cough spitting out small amounts of blood on to her chin.

Outside the lab -

"Flack, we gotta' get in faster she could be hurt " Danny said with almost a tear in his eye

"Danny, their goin' in as fast as they can, I mean come on their trying, it won't belong before they find her" Flack said resting a gentle hand on his friends shoulder

"Yeah, yeah I know, but man, what if she's hurt ya' know real bad, what if she's dead. I couldn't last a day without her Danny said allowing the tears to flow freely,

"You can't think like that, me and you both no she's tough, she's strong of course she's gonna be ok, I mean this is Lindsay were talking about, she puts up with you everyday, she can survive a day in the Messer house Hell, of course she can live through an explosion " Flack said throwing a laugh

"Yeah, I guess you're right " He said trying to smile, he ran his hands through his short soft muddy blond hair

"Yeah " he said with a heavy sigh

"Lindsay, come on wake up, don't go to sleep, hey stay with me " Mac said trying to contact Lindsay

"I'm ... ok " She said in a hoarse voice

"Yeah, you betta' be " Mac said trying to smile

_OK, Soo what do you think so far please R&R , I'll try to update next week so enjoy !_

_I own nothing _

_Carla ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Ok i know it's been a while but i had alot of things to do, so here it is, the third chapter, Carla

Once again I own nothing !

" Hello, is there anyone up here " an unfamiliar voice shouted

" Help, were over here, I need a medic quick " Mac responded

" We're on our way, just hang in there " the voice yelled back.

" See, Lindsay I told you we'd get out soon, I promised didn't I" He said removing his once blue but now crimson coloured shirt, He didn't say anything, He didn't want to scare Lindsay.

The Fire Department got closer to the pair and attempted to help Lindsay, They got Mac to a medic which was waiting outside the building for him, He didn't dare to leave Lindsay but after being promised she was in safe hands he agreed to leave.

" Mac, hey you alright " Danny asked

"yeah, i'm fine but ... " but Danny interupted him

" Was Lindsay with you ? " He asked pointing to the destroyed building

" Yeah, yeah she was " Mac nodded

" Oh God, is she ok ?"

Mac didn't really want to tell Danny every little detail

" I don't, she's hurt Danny, but she's in safe hands, I promise "

" Why haven't they brought her out yet ?, she's been in there over an hour" Danny asked

" Because.. she's trapped, under a beam " Mac whispered

" Mac, what is it, you're not tellin' me somat', Mac I know that look, i've given that look "

" I didn't want you to worry "

" Mac, she's my wife, damn right i'm gonna' get worried

"Before the bomb, we tried to leave but we didn't manage to do, we got thrown into different directions and.. and when I found her.. When I got to her she was trapped and sometime during the blast she was implaed onto a metal pipe, but she's gonna' be ok " Mac told him

Danny almost broke down into tears, Danny placed a hand on Flacks shoulder to steady himself.

"They'll bring her out, she'll be ok " Flack said trying to comfort him.

It was now or never for Danny, leave her to die alone or be with her, he didn't even have to think about it, his mind was already made up, he was going to go and save his Montana.

He pushed Flack out of the way and ran up to the building, not listening to the many calls of his name, hoping Flack had not caught up to him, he entered the building only to be stopped by a hand pulling him back, Flacks hand.

" You're gonna' make it worse ya' know, just let them do there job " Flack yelled

Danny didn't care, his wife was lying up the many flights of stairs and for all he knew she was dead, he had to make sure she was ok.

" Let go of me " Danny yelled back

" If you don't stop this crap, right now I swear to god i'll arrest you, don't make me do it " Flack shouted finally managing to pull Danny back from the building into a safer area.

Danny sat down trying to calm his breath

" It won't help you getting you're self hurt ya' know," Flack yelled

Once again Danny didn't care

His mind was focused on Her.

" But, what if .. " Danny continued

" God, you can't think like that, she'll be ok" Flack replied calming himself down.

"Ok, so there're gonna' try to rescue you, but I need you to talk to me, what's your name ? " The rescuer asked Lindsay

" It's Lindsay.. Lindsay Messer " she smiled to herself at his name,

"We're gonna' get you out of here and you can go see that man you love, ok "

Lindsay slightly smiling, the famous Danny Messer grin had rubbed off on her

" Ok, now Lindsay hold tight, we're nearly done "

Her eyes became tired as she struggled with all her might to open them again, but it was too hard, the pain had become unbearable, she could slowly but surely feel her body shut down one by one, But she had to make it for Danny and Lucy, but they would heal in time, they could make it without her. She thought as she kept her eyes shut with no intention to open them again

_Ok, so short chapter, I know. Reviews are welcome, let me know how i'm doing please do you want me to carry on or ... _

_Carla _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry for not updating in a while but i've had major writers block, so I hope this lives up to your expectations Carla.

"Lindsay, Open your eyes for me" He said placing two fingers on her neck wishing for a pulse

"We've got no pulse, we're losing her, we need to hurry up" He yelled at his co-workers

Within a few seconds Lindsay was free and placed onto a bright orange stretcher and was carried out of the destroyed building. This did not escape the attention of danny and Flack, who ran up to her

"Oh, God Linds baby" Danny yelled as he tried to get closer to her, he felt Flack pull him back by his shoulders

"Let them do what they have to" Flack said trying to talk some sense into him

"But, she needs me"

"Right now she needs to get to hospital, come on i'll drive"

Flack did what he thought was best for both Danny and Lindsay.

Danny could not get the image of his wife out of his head, she looked so vunerable, lost, scared and he couldn't help her.

Some husband he must be.

He just hoped to God she would be ok, he couldn't carry on if she died. He'd be totally and completely lost without her. She had to survive.

Six Days Later...

Flack opened the door to the room where Lindsay lay

looking at the machines that kept her alive. For now.

He sat down on the chair placed beside her narrow bed, he took her hand in his.

"Hey Linds, you gotta' wake now. Danny, he's...he's not doing so well. He needs you, Hell we all need you" He said with a small chuckle

He sighed

"Look, i've never been a sappy person, but I miss you, we all do, so get your skinny ass up, please. I'm not sure what you've done to Messer, but God he's broken, he's a mess. So if you can hear me then.. Well if you can hear me open your eyes or squeeze my hand, just do something" Flack said looking at their entagled hands

He was silent,

So was she.

Flack stood up placing her hand back onto the bed, he looked at her one more time,

Nothing.

He walked over to the door and stepped out.

Two Hours later

Danny entered the room where his Wife lay.

"Hey Montana" He said closing the door behind him, He sat down on the chair placed next to her bed.

"I need you" He said almost breaking into tears

"I need you " He repeated

He cleared his throat and sighed

"This is how it's gonna' go, the next time i'm here I want you to be awake... Or i'm gonna' do something like order your favourite pizza and eat it infront of you, Or i'm gonna' let Lucy die her hair a wacky colour. Who am I kidding i'm not but... just wake up, for me" He pleaded

He looked at his watch, He couldn't stay much longer.

"If you love me, wake up" He said placing a kiss onto her forehead and exiting the room.

Four hours later

Mac opened the door slowly,

He stood at the end of her bed,

just looking at her

He was interupted by the door opening

"I'm sorry, I was just checking on her" The small nurse stated

She walked over to Lindsay and fiddled with her machines.

"What are the chances of her waking up?" Mac questioned

"Well, Mrs Messer sustained major trauma to her head and stomach, She's not in a coma, she's asleep on her terms but she's stable it's up to her if she wakes up"

Mac nodded at the information and watched the nurse leave.

He looked out of the window and watched the rain dance onto the window, he was never good in hospitals, many good people died in hospitals,

But he was certain that Lindsay Messer would not be one of them people,

She would wake up, and in time everything would go back to normal.

He walked towards the door, stopping just as he left to look at her one more time.

He shut the door behind him.

One hour later

The door slowly opened behind it Adam with a small bunch of Daises

Lindsay had once told him how she adored Daises.

He thought it was a good occasion for daises,

He gently placed them on the table next to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey Linds" He spoke casually like he was waiting for a reply

"I know I haven't been her alot, well at all really but you know how much I hate hosptals" He said with a small smile

"I brought you some daises, I know you like them, you told me once, remember that. It was your birthday like 3 three years ago" Adam said rambaling

"so, we've got a few days off work, ya' know coz' there is no work, it's fun just catching up on sleep, playing hockey, watching t.v" His smile faded once he realised what he was saying

"Not like being in the hospital isn't fun, well what I mean is, well not having work, and any problems to deal with, not saying you have problems or anything just.. We miss you" He said finally taking a breath

"Mac called Stella, said she might come over if she can any time off, being boss isn't that fun as Mac makes it out"

"I'm gonna' have to go soon, just thought i'd come and see how you were, if you were awake, but if you were awake Danny and Flack would be here, They're both really worried about you"

Adam stood up and moved the daises from one side of the table to the other, happy with the position, he left and closed the door behind him.

Two Hours Later

Sheldon leant against the window admiring the rain from Lindsay's Hospital room

"So the doctor tells me that you can wake up on your own terms"

He moved from the window and sat down on the chair,

"I talked to Danny this morning, he said he would stop by, He also said he misses you like hell, Lucy does aswell"

"I know you can't hear me but if you can, wake up. We all miss you. It's wierd to think just 6 years ago. I had no idea who you were. Now look at us were all just one big extented wierd family, but we work" He said with a grin

"Everyone's coming here about 9, so I expect you to be awake" He said smiling to himself

He shut the door behind him as he left

Three Hours later

Danny was the first to arrive, he had left Lucy with his Parents, she didn't need to see her Mother like this. He didn't want to see her Mother like this.

He prefered Lindsay awake; laughing, smiling, working, singing in the shower.

She had such a crappy voice, but he'd do anything to hear her sing her favourite song of the day.

He was interupted from his thoughts by Flack and Adam entering the room.

They didn't exchange words, just a simple nod was all

A few minutes later sheldon arrived. Followed by Mac and Jo.

They gathered around her bed, sharing stories about Lindsay

"Yeah, I could have killed her when she made a scene infront of God knows everyone while I was pushin' that doll in the street, I was already gettin' strange looks, she made it worse" Flack said laughing remembering the time

"You know what I remember, you and Linds eatin' bugs, God pizza never seemed so good until then" Hawkes said laughing

Danny laughed "Yeah, first time we had a real conversation, not about work"

Danny wasn't listening to the majority of the conversations, he was to busy listening to Lindsay's Heart Monitar, incase his eyes were decieving him, That sound, the plain sound of a beat, it meant the world to him

Told him what he needed to hear the most.

His Montana was still alive, still kicking.

The second thing he needed to hear the most was her voice, shouting at him, calling his name, complaining about a T.V show or just her talking.

The little things he took for granted

Anything would do for him.

But the heart beat was good enough.

For now.

The group continued to talk about Lindsay for a few hours

"I'm gonna' have to go" Flack spoke up

Mac checked his watch

"Yeah, me too"

Adam stood up to leave, he streched his muscles

"Yeah, i'm gonna' go too"

Sheldon and Jo followed the others to leave Danny alone with Lindsay.

He took hold of her hand

"Listen, I'm being deadly serious if you don't wake up then... I don't know what i'm gonna' do, but I really wanna' see them brown eyes that belong to the girl I love" He smiled and squeezed her hand

He bowed his head trying to contain the tears

"I love you" He repeated

The rain had stopped. For all he cared the world might aswell join it.

"Hey" a small, innocent voice spoke up

Danny lifted his head to see Lindsat starring at him, God how he had missed her eyes.

"Hey you" He stood up to kiss her lips

A/N Soo, what do you think about that ?, Let me know. Good. Bad, More R&R People. Thankyou !  
Carla


End file.
